Periódico escolar
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy quiere la exclusiva sobre el posible interés romántico del chico popular de la academia, como presidenta del periódico estudiantil, es su deber. Au.


_Yo sabía que con una nueva temporada, mis deseos de escribir de Fairy tail inevitablemente volverían._

 _Fairy tail No me pertenece._

 **Periódico escolar.**

Hoy es un día maravilloso, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, las nubes están lejos dejando a un cielo azul extenderse sobre sus ojos. Probablemente era tan hermoso, que cualquier director de cine se inspiraría en una película famosa con tan solo disfrutar del genial día que estaba pasando para ella. Lamentablemente no podía disfrutarlo, no ella, Lucy Heartfilia, la presidenta del periódico escolar de la preparatoria de Magnolia. Una chica de larga cabellera rubia hasta las caderas atada en una descuidada cola de caballo, unos lentes para escribir y un cuerpo bastante impresionante según la población masculina.

Pero eso no importaba.

Tiro de forma ruda el lápiz contra el suelo, causando que otros miembros del periódico suspiraran, casi leyendo el ambiente y preparados para la explosión que continuaría.

No estaban equivocados.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME UNI A OTRO CLUB?!—sollozaba Lucy en gran manera y parte dramática golpeando las manos contra el escritorio del salón (no tan bien equipado) que era el punto principal de reunión del club.

Algunos chicos suspiraron ignorándola como de costumbre, pero ella siguió resollando sobre la idea de haberse unido al club de lectura o incluso al club de teatro.

Entre los valientes que aun soportaban su humor, se encontraba Yukino, una chica de cabellera albina y adorable sonrisa que había sido amiga de Lucy desde su llegada. La unión de ambas por el amor de la astrología, fue casi instantánea y desde entonces habían sido camaradas en los planes de la otra.

En otras palabras.

Yukino terminaba siendo arrastrada por la emoción de Lucy ante alguna loca idea.

—Club de astrología, debí hacer un club de astrología—sollozaba Lucy mientras Yukino le palmeaba la espalda.

En realidad todo había empezado hace dos años y unos meses, una adorable Lucy de quince años que por fin puede estudiar en una institución pública, había estado tan llena de ilusiones como ideas ridículas de primeriza. Cuando no encontró algún club que le interesara lo suficiente, queriendo ganar experiencia en escrituras, pensó en la idea de un periódico escolar que sería de ayuda a todos.

Lamentablemente eso le había traído canas a su joven cabellera y problemas con muchos profesores. De no ser por sus notas perfectas, y la amable colaboración de su padre, hace mucho habría sido expulsada.

—Deja de sollozar inútil, tenemos que conseguir una buena noticia o debes despedirte del club en tu último año…sempai—hablo con voz tenebrosa Brandish.

Brandish con su salvaje pelo verde corto y ojos de furia, era una vieja conocida de su familia, que por azares del destino había terminado como estudiante de intercambio en su último año. Pero por unos pequeños meses de diferencia, Brandish estaba en su penúltimo año y ella en el último de su preparatoria.

Lucy siguió sollozando sobre no tener ideas, hasta que la peliverde algo cansada de su actitud, la tomo por el cuello tal gatito desprotegido, antes de sacarla de una patada del salón de periodismo.

.

Lucy en realidad no tenía tan mala vida, vale que con 17 años no había vivido todo color de rosa, lamentablemente por la muerte de su madre cuando niña y la siguiente mala estabilidad mental de su padre. Su padre quien había sido demasiado grosero con ella, traumándola un poco psicológicamente y puesto en una rehabilitación con un psiquiatra, hasta ahora estaba convirtiéndose en el padre que alguna vez recordó como amable. Ella quien había sido mantenida lejos de este cuando a los doce años, este le dio una paliza en la espalda, no estaba del todo cómoda junto a él, pero cuando veía sus ojos arrepentidos y recordaba el amor de su madre por ese hombre, intentaba perdonarlo.

Viviendo al lado de los viejos amigos de su madre, aprendió en casa durante casi toda su vida, hasta que a los quince años ingreso a la famosa academia de Magnolia. Famosa por tener mentes brillantes, como mentes problemáticas y ser causante de más de algún disturbio donde alguna policía se vio involucrada.

Ella al entrar había pasado de salón en salón, hasta que por fin pudo dar con un salón de gente decente. Los recuerdos de Gray Fullbuster como Natsu Dragneel, las estrellas problemáticas del lugar, en medio de una pelea, le daban escalofríos.

Lamentablemente ahora con 17 años, eso parecía pan de cada día. No compartían salón, pero verlos pelear en la hora de almuerzo, era normal.

Regresando a su tema de importancia.

Ocupaba noticias, pero últimamente todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Era exasperante.

Ella quien había sido famosa por escribir sobre los disturbios con la academia Phantom, quien hizo llorar con la historia de Juvia y asombrando a otros por la incorporación de Gajeel, sin olvidar el top 10 de chicos más famosos del lugar. Había vendido tanto periódico que parecía pan caliente, lo cual a ella le gano unos elogios de los profesores y sobre todo del director Makarov. También cuando hizo la entrevista a las chicas más populares y todos los chicos se volvieron locos por las fotografías.

¿Dónde estaban las noticias cuando las necesitaba?

¿Dónde?

—Lo siento pero no me interesas—hablo una voz que la detuvo en medio de un pasillo.

Con agilidad de reportera prácticamente se abalanzo detrás de una máquina expendedora, muy casualmente ubicada y se acercó todo lo que su presencia inadvertida le permitía. Sus ojos no se sorprendieron de ver a uno de los chicos más problemáticos del lugar, rechazar a una chica que parecía a punto de llorar frente a él. El cabello rosado ya era suficiente para identificar al chico Dragneel, pero aun así, a pesar de sus dudas, el cabello rosado no parecía afectar al nivel de testosterona que trasmitía el chico.

No por nada había quedado de tercer lugar en la encuesta de chicos atractivos este año. Que Jerall se hubiera graduado el año pasado junto con Hibiki, claramente habían ayudado en que pasara de un 13 lugar el año pasado. También por los acontecimientos deportivos con otras academias, donde la estrella del Basquetbol Natsu Dragneel junto con Gajeel Redfox, habían arrasado.

No hubiera puesto a Gajeel en el puesto 5, pero ella no hacía las encuestas, solo los artículos.

—Pero yo te amo Natsu-sama—dijo la chica que le parecía levemente una copia de Juvia a la hora de idolatrar a Gray.

Quiso consolarle, después de todo, era bien conocido que Natsu no tenía novia y siempre rechazaba a las chicas. A pesar de querer hacer comilla en algunas ocasiones sobre artículos sobre su sexualidad dudosa, su moral se lo había impedido. Aunque siempre escuchaba sobre chicas comentar que este podría tener gustos diferentes al nunca haber salido con chicas.

Pero tampoco había salido con chicos.

Tal vez era asexual.

Se encogió de hombros, esto no era historia nueva así que era mejor irse.

—Ya dije que lo siento, pero estoy interesado en otra chica—gruño este rodando los ojos, congelando a ambas chicas.

Lucy lo vio de reojo notando sinceridad en sus palabras, que era detectada a kilómetros, además el chico no era conocido por mentiroso.

Un bombillo imaginario se ilumino sobre su cabeza, antes de correr al salón de su club, no sin antes asegurarse que no había más información en el rechazo amable.

.

—¿Conozca a Natsu Dragneel?—hablaron Brandish y Yukino al mismo tiempo confundidas.

Lucy sonrió con victoria antes de agitar la libreta sobre ella con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Tengo información de primera mano sobre que el chico está interesado en alguien, además Loke quien tiene el primer lugar de chicos populares el mes pasado dio una entrevista exclusiva—hablo con un dedo en alto emocionada.

Ignorando que el precio había sido una cita con ella, que había terminado en un mal beso ya que luego del contacto, ella furia demostró sus clases de artes marciales dadas por Tauro y envió al joven volando por los aires.

—A pesar que Laxus está en el puesto dos, desde su noviazgo con Mirajane no parece que ninguno esté interesado en hablar con la prensa—argumento con un escalofrió, al recordar la mirada mortal de ambos al preguntar amablemente.

Mirajane fue amable, pero tuvo pesadillas ante el aura de terror detrás de ella.

Yukino y Brandish también lo hicieron al recordarlo.

—Entonces el siguiente chico popular entre la población femenina y algunos chicos masculinos—a las tres les vino la imagen chibi de Sting, obsesionado por su sempai—estarán deseosos de saber más de él, no tenemos mucha información después de todo de nuestra nueva estrella del periódico escolar—hablo lo último con dramatismo, ganando una mirada escéptica de ambas chicas.

—Bueno eso tiene un motivo, no es como si el chico hubiera aceptado alguna entrevista alguna vez—dijo Brandish desinflando un poco su idea.

Pero no lo suficiente para retirarse.

Un periodista es terco.

Y ella iba ser una gran reportera, al tiempo que escribía un libro que vendería millones y seria jodidamente rica.

—No se preocupen, Lucy-sempai les dará toda la información—dijo guiñándoles un ojo emocionada.

Las dos chicas a su lado no parecían del todo satisfechas con su resolución.

.

No era tan idiota para hablar con el chico en persona, ya que no habían tenido muchas charlas y eran casi inexistentes. Si cuentas cuando en su primer año ambos terminaron en detención, por culpa de este, no hay mucho más que añadir. Había sido un accidente que ella se encontrara en medio de la pelea por buscar noticias, que fuera acusada falsamente y terminara con detención toda la semana, donde Natsu se había disculpado varias veces y sonreído de forma infantil. Ella había descubierto que era alguien amable, pero después de eso aparte de algunas conversaciones solamente por noticias, nunca habían tenido otra palabra.

Así que debía tomar otros atajos a su destino.

Conocidos.

El rostro de la información.

Después de evaluar varias personas, determino que el chico tenía un grupo grande de amigos, amigos problemáticos. Así que pensó en acercarse a las personas con que tenía una leve idea y amistad, para recolectar información parcial sobre el artículo.

La primera fue Levy, la adorable chica de la biblioteca que siempre sonreía como una niña y que ella amaba con todo su corazón.

—Levy-chan—la saludo en la biblioteca después de clases, la chica como siempre estaba haciendo sus horas extra como ayudante.

—Lu-chan—respondió está emocionada de que regresara por más libros.

Pero hoy era diferente.

Lugo de intercambiar comentarios sobre el último libro que habían esperado de una saga, ella comenzó a abordar a su objetivo con el carisma de reportera que había logrado en este tiempo.

—Levy-chan sabes ahora que lo pienso puedes ayudarme, estoy en medio de un reportaje sobre los chicos del club de basquetbol y sé que conoces a varios de ellos—hablo angelicalmente con aire brillante y todo.

No iba revelar su objetivo tan fácilmente.

La adorable chica de cabellos celestes, ladeo la cabeza confundida antes de aceptar.

Por dentro apretó el puño en victoria.

O eso pensó.

Minutos después noto con decepción, que la chica después de describir a los demás chicos, solo comento que Natsu era alguien demasiado destructivo e infantil, sin revelar nada de información cercana a la personal o alguna anécdota para el articulo.

Rayos.

Y ella era su objetivo más fácil.

.

—¿El equipo de basquetbol?—cuestiono Erza, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la mejor chica del club de esgrima.

Asintió emocionada, aunque temblando un poco, Erza era una chica que le tenía tanto respeto como Mirajane, guardaba un ser terrible en su interior al enojarse.

—Son buenos chicos, excepto cuando se pelean, de ser así, los detendré de forma eficaz—hablo con una sonrisa maternal, que guardaba una amenaza implícita.

Ella no quería saber.

—Pero sé que debes saber sobre ellos, dicen que te criaste junto a ellos—intento picar un poco más con su suerte.

Esta ladeo el rostro, sin parecer ver sus intenciones ocultas.

—Solamente con Gray y Natsu, es genial verlos tan amigos, aunque me preocupa que hagan algo mientras no esté vigilándolos—sentía otra amenaza, pero no quiso preguntar.

Ella había sacado dos buenos nombres.

Gray tendría su artículo más adelante después de todo.

—Podrías hablarme sobre ellos, no tengo mucha información—hablo de manera inocente.

Los ojos de Erza parecieron pensativos, antes de asentir.

Entonces aunque por fuera era un mar de agradecimiento, por dentro era una sonrisa maligna.

Aun así para su desconcierto, no obtuvo mucha más información de travesuras infantiles, algo sobre baños compartidos (No podría ponerlo ya que era algo irrespetuoso, a pesar de ser cuando eran niños), más travesuras sobre incendios y congelamientos. Cosas demasiado adorables, para que alguien estuviera realmente interesado, ocupaba algo jugoso y no estaba obteniendo nada de esto.

Apretó la libreta con fuerza entre sus manos.

—Qué me dices sobre la actualidad, ambos son chicos bastante populares, deben estar rodeados de chicas—

—Ellos serían incapaces de dañar a una dama, o yo los castraría—

Quiso comentar el desplante reciente de Gray a Juvia, algo común en el lugar, pero tuvo compasión y mejor se fue lentamente.

Ocuparía otra fuente.

.

—¿Salamander?—cuestiono Gajeel alzando una ceja en medio del comedor.

Ella no había preguntado sobre Natsu específicamente, pero luego de unos quince minutos sin ninguna respuesta, le recordó al chico que la había golpeado cuando se conocieron. Había pasado un tiempo, pero incluso lo había perdonado y tenían saludos en los pasillos, probablemente porque ella ayudo que Levy y él saliera.

Entonces fuera de paciencia, le había dicho que se lo debía y este no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Aunque su mirada divertida ante el nombre, le hizo ver que había cosas que tal vez no quería saber.

—No sabía que estabas interesada en el coneja—señalo este con renovado interés.

Bastardo.

No contesto a eso, ya que era ridículo.

—No lo soy, pero tengo fuente de primera mano sobre que tiene un interés y para qué negarlo, quiero esa noticia en mi periódico antes de que termine este año—hablo con voz levemente psicópata y codiciosa.

Gajeel cambio su mirada divertida, en una levemente preocupada y después a una de incredulidad.

—¿No sabes quién es la chica?—

—¿Tú lo sabes?—

Ambos se vieron intensamente, antes que una sonrisa burlona de parte de Gajeel, que se transformó en una carcajada que comenzó a atraer la atención de otros del comedor, la hizo escalofriarse. Para su completo horror vio a cierto chico de cabellera rosada, voltear con su grupo de amigos, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Asustada de ser descubierta, con una fuerte patada arrojo a Gajeel fuera de su silla. Descuidadamente lo tomo del cuello del uniforme, corriendo a la enfermería.

Gajeel no contesto nada después de gritarle que dejara de ser una violenta y que ella lo golpeara de regreso.

.

Las opciones se estaban acabando, opciones que podría mantener alejadas de la obviedad sin que fueran con el chisme a nadie. Mirajane no había comentado nada más que posibles parejas para los chicos del club de basquetbol, Lisanna comento que su amigo era un glotón de primera, juntándolo con chicas al igual que su hermana. Cana había estado borracha, a pesar de la prohibición del alcohol, Elfman no dejaba de decir que todos eran hombres, la pequeña Wendy idealizaba a su primo. Ni que hablar sobre Sting que no dejaba de hablar maravillas de su sempai. Juvia dijo algo de rival de amores, pensando que preguntaba sobre Gray.

Volvía estar en el salón en medio de un punto muerto.

Brandish nuevamente la había sacado de una patada, diciendo que volviera con algo o no volviera nunca.

¿Acaso no era ella la líder?

Detuvo sus pasos en medio de un enorme corredor, viendo de reojo el gimnasio del instituto.

Apretó con fuerza la libreta en sus manos.

Ella no era una cobarde.

Con paso decidido entro al lugar, conociendo que este era un horario famoso para las chicas (no por nada ella había hecho un estudio sobre los horarios de clubes para sus fanáticas) y el de basquetbol estaba en su momento de gloria.

Vio de reojo las bancas llenas de varias chicas que no disimulaban sus miradas, concentradas en el campo de juego. De forma implacable pudo ver como Natsu rápidamente pasaba entre todos, con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente y mirada afilada en anotar otro punto, luchando divertido con Gajeel, intentando enseñarle todo a Sting y Rogue que eran los de segundo año. Laxus que estaba como líder tomaba agua distraídamente con Loke y algo más alejado estaba Bickslow comiendo golosinas.

Ese fue el que la vio.

—Oye chica cosplayer—saludo divertido en sus ojos, ocultos por un extraño casco.

Se escalofrió.

Fue solo una vez para una entrevista, además el traje de porrista se le veía de maravilla.

Ignoro olímpicamente a Loke antes de hacerlo caer ante el intento de besarla, recibiendo miradas de odio de las fanáticas del león. En su lugar llego donde Laxus, que la vio con una ceja alzada, que hizo que ella sonriera tiernamente como convencía a la mayoría de personas.

—Laxus-sama—hablo con voz suave conociendo que era mejor ser precavida—recuerda la ocasión donde cierto comentario llego a la sección romántica del periódico—continuo en tono inocente.

Era suicida.

Pero funcionaba.

Prácticamente fue arrastrada como un bólido a la parte alejada del lugar, ante la mirada curiosa de los jugadores que estaban practicando. Luego de unas sonrisas emocionadas y una cara de perrito medio muerto, jugando sus últimas cartas, en diez minutos más tarde estaba frente a todo el grupo con Laxus a su lado.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Lucy la líder del periódico escolar y vengo para una entrevista al grupo—hablo con alegría mal disimulada.

Algunos parecían algo recios, pero el rostro fuerte de Laxus era la ley.

—Quien no responde esta fuera del grupo—gruño este.

Al ver como algunos se paralizaron, Lucy le alzo el pulgar al hombre imponente, asegurándose de no hacerlo enojar nunca y conseguir más chantaje en un futuro.

Loke camino galantemente, pero lo ignorando un paso a la derecha acercándose primero a Rogue, que lucía algo incómodo.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

.

Para no interrumpir en la práctica, se iban a la parte alejada del gimnasio, hacia preguntas al azar, buscando historias entre todos sobre los demás. Pronto comprendió que si no conseguía lo que buscaba, podría hacer un buen artículo sobre el club de basquetbol, no era su idea inicial, pero había conseguido mucha información. Incluso casi se sintió mal cuando el pequeño Romeo de primero, acepto algo sonrojado su amor por la adorable Wendy, quiso escribir sobre eso, pero verlo tan rojo, volvió contra su moral y le prometió guardar el secreto.

Por ahora.

Algunos otros chicos más nuevos, no dejaron de ver sus pechos y de forma poco disimulada, los amenazo de acusarlos con Laxus y todo seguía en orden.

Dado que Gajeel y Sting habían sido previamente entrevistados, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de emoción cuando Natsu Dragneel estuvo frente a ella.

Por fin.

Sacaría todas sus armas y conseguiría la información para hacer su mejor noticia.

Curiosamente el chico parecía algo recio a verla, siempre desviando la mirada.

Debía amoldar el terreno.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad Natsu Dragneel-san, hay muchas chicas que lo consideran alguien popular y sé que serás una gran adicción a esta entrevista—hablo con una sonrisa inocente, sin decir nada más que la verdad.

En parte.

No era estúpida para decir que el artículo seria principalmente sobre él.

Este pareció un poco más incómodo, lo cual era bastante opuesta en comparación a la forma desenvolverte que era con otros.

—Natsu—

—¿Perdón?—

—Solo Natsu, no me gustan las formalidades—añadió este vagamente incómodo, viéndola de reojo antes de desviar rápidamente la mirada.

La imagen de su padre en su peor momento con ella, diciéndole que no fuera una cría estúpida y que hablara de forma formal, chocaron contra su mente en ese instante. Las simples palabras de Natsu fueron suficientes para calmar ese recuerdo y determinar, que fuera lo que fuera, el chico le agradaba.

Esa comodidad, esa informalidad.

Le agradaba.

Casi sintió pena por lo que estaba haciendo, casi.

Al menos haría el mejor reportaje del chico y no lo dejaría en mal, si fuera posible subiría su popularidad y lo dejaría como un santo, al menos que demostrara lo contrario en la entrevista.

—A mí tampoco me gustan mucho las formalidades, Lucy también si no te molesta—ofreció con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces el chico pareció verla algo sorprendido, antes de asentir con una sonrisa mucho más leve que las usuales salvajes que tenían en medio de las peleas. Así algo tímido, con una leve sonrisa y ojos levemente brillantes, Lucy comprendió que este tenía un encanto para estar en la tercera posición del top de chicos populares.

—Bien Natsu, este es tu momento, háblame todo lo que puedas de tu persona—le dijo olvidando lo anterior y concentrándose en su objetivo.

Natsu resulto ser alguien demasiado…humilde. Cuando hablaba de las victorias de su equipo, jamás se daba los méritos, a pesar que una vez había jugado con un tobillo doblado y anotado los decisivos tres puntos finales. Cuando hablaba de sus compañeros también era bastante emocionante, siempre alabando sus puntos buenos, excepto de Gajeel por molestar. Hablo sobre querer vencer a Laxus, sobre su deseo de ser bombero en algún futuro como su padre y su afán por la comida picante.

Lucy escribía tan rápido como sus dedos lo permitían, sin querer dejar escapar nada.

El tímido chico del inicio, había desaparecido para dejar a uno alegre que hablaba y hablaba, aunque parecía algo nervioso, siempre tenía sonrisas divertidas y anécdotas para toda ocasión.

—Entonces déjame ver si entendí, eres uno de los chicos más populares y no tienes novia…¿Por qué?—cuestiono ocultando sus deseos ocultos con una sonrisa divertida.

Natsu estaba tan radiante que debía caer en la trampa.

La pregunta.

La pregunta que ocupaba una respuesta.

Si diera algo caliente, estaría vendiendo el periódico al final de la semana.

El joven de cabellera rosada detuvo su charla, regresando nuevamente al punto de inicio, un mutismo y ojos desviados en cualquier lugar menos ella.

Quiso golpearse contra la pared y gritar, estaba demasiado cerca para dejar ir toda su noticia.

—Ammm…quien sabe—musito este viendo definitivamente a otro lado.

Su sonrisa se tensó un poco.

—Estoy segura que el chico tercer puesto en popularidad está interesado en alguien…o tal vez no está interesado en nadie y ama de la popularidad que estar disponible manifiesta—cuestiono lo último como una teoría.

Al instante ambos vieron de reojo a Loke, quien saludaba a su club de fans, ignorando la bola mal intencionada de Gajeel que lo lanzo al otro lado. También ignoraron como Bickslow reía a carcajadas, dándole un diez de puntación al tiro del hombre de cabellera negra.

—Me gusta alguien—gruño este incapaz de pensar en ser comparado con Loke.

Bingo.

Sus ojos brillaron como estrellas, antes de acercarse un poco más, ocasionando que Natsu se tensara pero no se alejara.

—Entonces tenemos a un chico enamorado, interesante, sabes cómo chica puedo ayudarte sobre el asunto…solo dime un nombre y te aseguro que la tendré a tus pies—

—No—

—¿Por qué no?—

Lo vio fijamente con mirada de medio morir, que siempre hacía que otros cedieran y esta no era la excepción. Natsu pareció intentar esquivar su mirada, pero cuando vio sus ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia, se tensó antes de suspirar frustrado.

Caer en esa trampa.

Un clásico.

Para su sorpresa el chico se puso de pie, viéndola fijamente antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantaloneta.

—Esa chica no está interesada en mi persona, así que no es algo importante—mascullo antes de irse y dar por terminado la entrevista.

Pero ella no la daba por terminada.

Saltando en su lugar y deteniéndolo a duras penas por la muñeca, causando que su cuerpo se tensara, aprovecho cuando este volteo a verla.

—¿Al menos dime algo sobre ella?—suplico con una desesperación palpable.

Era lo último que faltaba para su artículo.

La cereza del pastel.

Este pareció fruncir un poco el ceño no tan cómodo con la situación, pero cuando ella lo sujeto con ambas manos, algo pareció derrumbarse frente a ella.

—La conocí cuando entre en este lugar, una torpe chica que estaba emocionada por todo y parecía brillar con su propia luz…me invito a unirme a un club de periodismo a pesar de que era tan novata como yo…pero no acepte y luego aunque me intereso nunca hablamos, nunca me atreví a decirle nada y ahora mismo no me deja de molestar por una entrevista—gruño rápidamente antes de soltarse y seguir su camino.

Ella quedo en su lugar congelada.

Antes de sentir que su interior se rompía.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

.

Los siguientes días pasaron de forma extraña para Lucy, estaba convencida de que lo sucedido en medio del gimnasio el viernes pasado, solo fue una extraña alucinación, producto de su obsesión por la entrevista. Pero sus notas y la grabadora guardada, no mentían. Para su vergüenza había pasado la grabación en su hogar una y otra vez, asegurándose de que el chico había dicho esas palabras, mientras escribía poco a poco del reportaje sobre.

 _Conoce a Natsu Dragneel._

Fiel a su palabra, no había mancillado la imagen del chico, dejándolo como una persona alegre y divertida, que podría cautivar a cualquier chica. Al final en la parte sobre su interés amoroso, había escrito un soso comentario sobre que este parecía interesado en alguien, sobre que las chicas deberían pensarlo bien antes de acercarse y cosas sosas de amor.

No iba ponerse a ella ahí.

No tenía sentido.

¿Qué hizo ella para interesar al chico popular del lugar?

Vale no era alguien feo, tenía un buen autoestima a pesar de que su padre lo pisoteo algunos años. Pero siempre estaba tan enfocada en el club de periodismo, corriendo por todos lados en busca de entrevistas, que nunca imagino que alguien así estuviera enamorado de ella.

Bueno no enamorado, debía ser solo un capricho.

¿Un capricho de más de dos años?

Jugo con el lápiz en su boca.

Natsu había estado ignorándola olímpicamente, no había notado pero sus miradas solían toparse y ahora este la esquivaba. No lo culpaba, ella no dejaba de sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de su extraña confesión, que ella de alguna forma había arrinconado.

¿Cómo sabría la verdad?

— _¿No sabes quién es la chica?—_

— _¿Tú lo sabes?—_

Las palabras de Gajeel la hicieron levantarse de golpe en su escritorio del club, corriendo esta vez fuera del lugar con una persona en mente.

.

Encontrar a Gajeel no fue difícil, caminando distraídamente con aspecto de rebelde sin causa (que a veces alimenta gatos callejeros) y darle una fuerte tacleada que lo envió volando por los cielos. Con una risa histérica, se disculpó mentalmente con Levy, antes de tomarlo del cuello y comenzar a correr con este por los pasillos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—cuestiono una voz a su espalda al verla intentar meterlo a la enfermería.

Giro nerviosa a ver a Gray con una ceja alzada en su dirección.

Pero antes de hacer o decir nada, el chico la ayudo a esconder el cuerpo del delito.

.

—¿Qué él hizo qué?—chillaron de forma abrupta Gray y Gajeel sorprendidos.

Se sonrojo levemente.

Una cosa había llevado a la otra para evitar que Gajeel la acusara de intento de homicidio, así que termino contando el motivo de su búsqueda, incluyendo a Gray en todo. A pesar de lo que alguien diría, Gray y Natsu en realidad eran buenos amigos.

—Supongo que perdí la apuesta—gruño Gajeel de mal humor.

No estaba segura de querer saber.

—No lo entiendo, nunca hemos hablado antes, muy poco…¿Por qué yo?—cuestiono a ambos en tono desesperado por comprender.

Los hombres intercambiaron una larga mirada, antes que Gajeel bufara y viera a otro lado, decidiendo la lealtad de su primo, antes de que Gray la viera con una sonrisa comprensiva colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Natsu no es alguien de muchas palabras, pero no sé, solo sabemos que cuando entramos aquí todo fue diferente desde la primera semana. Sonreía mucho, parecía incluso algo tímido y antes de darnos cuenta te estaba acosando como un enfermo—comento Gray con dulzura, que casi confunde sus palabras.

—¿Acosando?—cuestiono incrédula.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—No te extrañes que llegáramos tan rápido cuando paso lo de Phantom, el idiota está enamorado de ti desde hace años, nadie sabe porque, tal vez ni el mismo lo comprenda—

—No te entiendo—

—Natsu es alguien así de extraño, siempre está con nosotros y es nuestro amigo, pero hay pocas cosas por las que se ha obsesionado como lo hace contigo—admite este sin saber mucho del tema como ella.

Tuerce la boca en una mueca.

¿Qué hacer?

.

La lluvia ese día no le importa, un paraguas que siempre tiene la espera en su bolsa y sabe que no se mojara de camino a casa. Lo que la detiene es ver a Natsu en medio de la entrada, viendo fijamente la lluvia en la espera de que se detenga, pero según el pronóstico meteorológico, eso no pasara. Se coloca a su lado pensando si la estaba esperando, sus prácticas terminaron hace una hora y el club de periodismo es el único abierto a estas horas.

Ninguno dice nada.

Entonces ella lo ve de reojo, notando que este tiene un leve sonrojo que indica que si la ha notado. Ella gira a ver al suelo confundida, antes de armarse de valor.

—¿Por qué yo?—cuestiona en voz suficientemente alta para ser escuchada sobre la lluvia.

Pero no hay una respuesta inmediata. En su lugar el golpeteo de la lluvia la recibe, causando que suspire antes de sacar su sombrilla dispuesta a irse.

—No lo sé—admite este deteniéndola en la primera escalera a la salida.

Al girarse lo ve viéndola fijamente, aun sonrojado, causando que algo dentro de ella se mueva inquieta. Se ve tan diferente a Loke cuando juega de mujeriego o los chicos que miran descaradamente su trasero, parece tan real y sincero, que algo en ella quiere creerlo.

—Al principio supongo que me deslumbraste un poco, luego te veía por curiosidad y luego…no sé, solo supuse que me gustabas y pensé en hablarte, pero el tiempo pasaba y…—su voz se hace más baja con forme pasa el tiempo.

Ella espera, que diga algo más, o que al menos bajen los latidos de su corazón.

—Me gustaba tu rostro, siempre hace muecas muy raras y graciosas—se sintió levemente ofendida por el raro uso de palabras—pero supongo que lo supe cuando sonreíste una vez al entregar un artículo y yo sonreí de verte feliz y…olvida lo que acabo de decir, sonó vergonzoso—gruño rápidamente con una mano tapando su rostro.

Demasiado adorable.

Mira fijamente al chico hecho un mar de nervios, por ella, que la ve con sinceridad y algo en sus ojos que la hace escalofriarse.

Entonces su cabeza se ilumina.

Una idea.

Le tira su sombrilla sin importar que se moje, causando que este la sujete algo confundido. Entonces ella sale corriendo con una despedida vaga de su mano, con una sola idea en su mente y es escribir un artículo.

.

Entrega el artículo que ha escrito toda la noche, con una leve gripe el día siguiente y una sonrisa de victoria. Brandish y Yukino lo leen atentamente, asintiendo cuando decide hacer su plan original, pero volviéndolo un artículo para todo el club de basquetbol, como había pensado en un inicio, pero con una sección especial para Natsu. Ambas la envían a casa cuando no deja de estornudar toda la tarde y se alegra de no ser vista por el chico de cabello rosado.

Cuando llega a su hogar, la cama se transforma en su amor durante los siguientes tres días.

.

 _Sin lugar a Dudas Natsu Dragneel resulta ser un chico merecedor del tercer puesto de popularidad de todo el lugar, incluso compitiendo con los primeros lugares por su actitud despreocupada y alegre, que puede enamorar a cualquier chica. Si eliminas su pequeño aire piromaniaco, incluso casi seria el hombre perfecto para muchas chicas o chicos._

 _Lamentablemente según fuentes de primera mano, este joven parece estar seriamente interesado en una persona especial durante algún tiempo atrás. Algunos de sus cercanos deben saber de quién hablo, pero por cuestiones de privacidad su nombre no es revelado._

 _Lo siento chicas, pero este hombre ya tiene dueño._

 _Y según me ha dicho la misma chica, esta parece dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a este joven._

 _¿Sera el inicio de un nuevo romance en Magnolia?_

 _Tendremos que ver qué sucede._

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

 _._

Las manos de Natsu se tambalearon al ver el periódico en sus manos, que nunca había faltado en comprar desde que Lucy inicio con el club. Alzo la vista apenas termino de leer la entrevista, a tiempo record cabe agregar, para ver cómo tanto Gray como Gajeel frente a este, tenían sonrisas divertidas. Soltó el periódico, antes de comenzar a correr por los pasillos, sabía que Lucy estaba enferma, pero esperaba que llegara ese día o debería usar sus dones de acosador para encontrar su hogar.

Alguien en las alturas parece escucharlo, cuando al final del pasillo ve una cabellera rubia caminar tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Esta parece sentir algo, ya que voltea a verlo pestañeando confundida, antes de sonreír levemente al saludarlo.

Sabe que debe verse como un desesperado cuando corre hasta quedar frente a ella y algunos curiosos ven la situación por todos lados.

No es el ambiente que había esperado, pero claramente, las cosas nunca parecen funcionar como él espera.

Y ya había esperado mucho tiempo.

Este era el momento.

—Entonces….—comenta algo tímido de hacer algo, solo siendo impulsado por los ojos chocolate de la chica frente a él.

Que por fin lo mira.

No en medio de una batalla campal del lugar, no en medio de un partido con ojo crítico, no de forma aburrida cuando hace alguna travesura.

Lo mira con los ojos brillantes que tanto había esperado.

Una oportunidad.

—¿Tienes libre el fin de semana?—cuestiona con una valentía la cual no lo acompaña como otras veces.

Pero Lucy sonríe de forma alegre y algo tierna, causando que todo su cuerpo se erice cuando esta admite tener el fin de semana libre y acepta pasarlo con él.

Porque sí.

Este puede ser el inicio de un nuevo romance en Magnolia.

Al cual Lucy tendrá la exclusiva sin duda.

 **Fin**

 _Dos puntos importantes._

 _Amo la idea de Lucy como reportera, cuando trabajo con Jasón me imagine que en algún universo podría explotarlo y no hay uno mejor que el universo escolar._

 _La idea de que Natsu se enamore primero, siempre será una de mis debilidades en los Au._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
